1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voltage-compensated and temperature-compensated RC oscillator circuit for an integrated circuit.
2. Background
Integrated circuits have previously been provided with on-board oscillator circuits, including both RC oscillator circuits and crystal oscillator circuits. RC oscillator circuits are not known for frequency stability and are susceptible to both voltage-supply instability and temperature instability.